More alive
by violet167
Summary: Day 4. In the moment of death you'll never feel more alive.


_**I'm trying a sad one shot again so I hope this one is good.**_

 _ **My stories probably won't update this week but from next week friday. You can go read the other recent one shots/ Updates if you haven't. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **\- More alive-**

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

Loud chatter from the busy streets of Japan invade my thoughts. People going about their day walking around me. Some enjoyed their time with others while I sulked. Some rushing to go to work and I wonder why bother? I looked around and saw friends chatting with each other, smiling and enjoying each other's presence. Sometimes you wonder if those laughs and smiles are genuine. If every kind gesture to a friend was appreciated or was it not enough.

I've spent everyday of my life surrounded by fake smiles. Even my family I sometimes question their motives. Are they doing what's best for me or for themselves? It's bothersome not knowing who you can and can't trust. My life has always been like this. It felt empty. Broken. Sad.

I go through each day wondering why bother. Why be here? Surrounded by lies. It was best to just run away. I walked down the street thinking about my life. What is to come of it?

I was lost in thought. I didn't know what I was doing. My mind wasn't there. I stopped at a crossing. It signalled to walk. I took a step one after the next and didn't realise what was about to happened. Suddenly, my body hit the paved road hard. I hit my head in the process. A car which was running the stop light had hit me.

My mind went blank. I heard people gasped around me and came rushing to my side. I felt suffocated with too many of them around me. I came too and realised the situation. I slowly got up not wanting to be bothered. I felt fine. Nothing hurt surprisingly. I guess the car just bumped me.

"I'm fine," I whispered softly then began to walk away. I didn't need their fake concern. They won't care what happened to me. I was glad they left me alone until someone grabbed my arm. Just great!

I reluctantly looked around and came face to face with a raven haired woman probably around my age. Her amber eyes looked to me with concern. I doubted it. Maybe she just wanted to seem like a good person around these people. She could take her kindness elsewhere. I removed her hand.

"I said I'm fine," I repeated just wanting to be alone.

"No you're not. There's a clinic around here at least let's go there," She said holding me so I can't leave.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Didn't she know when someone didn't want to be bothered? Clearly not. Why was she still pestering me?

"Because you're hurt and anyone would be worried," She answered. She really did looked like she cared.

"No they wouldn't," I mumbled. She must not have seen the cruel side of the world.

"I'll let you go on your way after you're okay. Some people might not care but I hate seeing people hurt."

I gave up. As long as she kept her promise and left me alone after this then it won't hurt. I nodded to let her take me to this clinic around the street. We entered and sat down in silence. I wasn't bleeding or had pain anywhere so why was I here? This made no sense.

I tried to distract myself from this situation by reading a book. I glanced in her direction shortly and saw her seemingly playing a game on her phone. If she left me alone she wouldn't be bored.

"Are you ready?" A doctor pointed at us.

I got up and followed after the doctor. I could hear footsteps behind and realised this woman was following me. I turned and glared at her letting her know I didn't want her in there with me. She glared back at me but sat back down. I continued after the doctor. After a full checkup I was deemed healthy and okay just like I said. What a waste of time and money.

"It's good you're okay," This mysterious lady said smiling.

It was random but something made my heart flutter. I didn't know what the feeling was exactly. I calmed myself and walked out the clinic only to be welcomed by rain. What a perfect day it is.

I would just have to wait and it would seem this lady also. That reminded me I don't know her name. Should I ask when I didn't want to even be here with her? Still I was curious.

"What's your name?" I heard her ask. Maybe she didn't like the awkward tension between us.

"Takumi Usui," I replied. It didn't seem so bad telling her that. For now I won't use my family name.

"I'm Misaki, Misaki Ayuzawa," She said then went silent again.

It felt awkward but something about her made my heart rush. I either just wanted to get away from her or wanted to get closer to her. I doubted wanting to be closer to her. I didn't see that happening. I pushed everyone away since they only tried to use me.

"Try not to get hurt and just walk away again," She told me.

"I'm fine."

I felt as though I said those two words a lot today.

"Hmmm…..Since it's raining how about we play a game?" She questioned pointing to the arcade beside the clinic.

I thought it over. I have to wait here anyway so why not have some fun? I agreed and we both headed into the almost empty arcade. Perfect. It didn't had much noise inside other than those coming from the machines.

We both went in front a shooting game and entered some coins. We were playing against each other. Should I go easy on her?

"Don't go easy on me cause I won't do the same," She smirked pointing her controller to the screen.

"Very well then," I smiled. It was small but I smiled. It was a real smile. I hadn't did that for anyone but my mother in a long time.

We played against each other and to no surprise I won. She looked frustrated and I thought it was cute. Misaki was an interesting girl. She wasn't like the people I knew. She was honest.

"Gifted baka," She mumbled but I heard it.

I chuckled. Very interesting indeed.

"Another round?" I asked holding up the controller.

"Yea right," She disagreed.

I would give up too if the score was 21-0. We moved around the arcade playing different games, laughing here and there. One person sulking because she kept losing. Strangely enough I felt like I was warming up to being around her. I didn't question her motives anymore. Misaki seemed like someone who could be a real friend. Maybe even more.

"You're cheating aren't you?" She wondered out loud.

"How can I be cheating? I asked playfully.

"I don't know. How can you be winning so much. I haven't even won once. You play these games often don't you?"

It was like being questioned by a judge. It was a funny moment though.

"No. This is the first time I've played these games."

Her mouth hung open in shock. If we were an anime character she would've had a dark gloomy aura around her and sulked in a corner.

I wanted to know more about this strange girl.

"H-How is that possible?" Misaki muttered to herself. She questioned me being a human being and even called me an alien. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere else," She added grabbing my hand and leading me out the arcade. I gladly went along with her.

Next to the arcade was a book store. It had seats, tables and looked warmer than being out in the rain. We decided to go in there.

We sat by a window surrounded by many book shelves. The view was nice looking at the rain falling while reading some books. She smiled as she looked through the pages of a book she picked up. I wonder if after today I'll see her again. She made me feel alive. Like life was worth something. Her smile brought me to life and it only her took an hour to captivate me.

I wasn't even paying attention to the book I picked up for myself. I felt strange with Misaki. I couldn't explain it. I didn't quite understand it. Was I attracted to her? Who knows? I barely knew her.

She looked up to me and not at her book anymore. Misaki noticed me looking at her. I didn't turn my gaze away from her. I kept looking at her to the point she was blushing.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Here I go.

"Misaki can you and I-"

"Takumi move!" She yelled.

A book fell from the shelf and hit my head. I don't understand why it hurt so much. It was a small book. I fell to the floor clutching my head.

"Takumi? Takumi!"

I heard Misaki yelling over and over but I was in too much pain.

I blanked out.

 _Beep Beep Beep._

That sound constantly repeated itself. What happened? I opened my eyes. My head still hurt for some reason. How could a book hurt so much.

"Takumi!" Someone screamed. It sounded like my mother.

I was right. My mother Patricia Walker stood beside me with doctors. I'm in the hospital? Why? Wasn't it silly to be taken there just because of a book?

"Where am I?" I asked my mother.

"In the hospital sweet heart," My mother answered. It looked like she was crying.

"Where's Misaki?" I asked. I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Who?" My mother seemed confused as though not knowing who I meant.

"The lady who probably brought me in. I was with her at the bookstore where I fainted," I told her. Why is she acting that way? Where was Misaki?

"Doctor is he okay?" She spoke to a man beside her.

"Probably memory lost."

My mother turned to me sighing. "Takumi you weren't in a library. You were in a car accident. A man brought you in. You were unconscious for five hours."

"What?"

I didn't understand. I was just with Misaki. I wasn't in a car accident. I was fine. I walked away fine. Misaki was there.

I was fine. Right? That couldn't have been fake I have never felt so alive. How could that be fake. This was all lies right?

Where was Misaki? It felt like a part of me just died again

* * *

 _ **Not sure how to end it but I hope you enjoyed. It's a Takumi version of my reality. Fav and Review your thoughts.**_


End file.
